


Hands On

by SegaBarrett



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Romero is a man of many talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bates Motel, and I make no money from this.

“I don’t normally do things like this.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Norma hated them. It sounded like she was beginning a letter to Penthouse Forums, not trying to flirt with a friend, or whatever the hell he was. And she really wasn’t sure what to clarify Alex as, especially now that he had offered to give her a massage and, for some reason or another, she had decided to accept.

Now, she was leaning her head against a chair, back arched up in his direction, and making excuses before he had even begun. 

“I’m probably all gross… you don’t even need to…”

Her protests stopped as Alex began to rub her back, making it feel like her spine was popping just a little bit. She would have thought that would feel too weird – painful, even – but it didn’t.

“Wow… That’s… Something,” she spoke up. She wasn’t sure it even felt good, exactly, or what it even was. Maybe she was just reacting to the electric touch of Alex’s fingers running down her spine. They felt right, in a way that nothing had felt right in a very long time. 

After all, with Sam she had always had to worry about what was next – and with Zack she’d been worried about survival. But with Alex, everything just… was. At least for right now, until the next turn. Until the next time he asked about a secret that she wasn’t ready to tell.

She would let that “next” wait until its time.

Because this felt good.

“Alex,” she whispered, letting her eyes slip shut. It felt kind of weird to stare at nothing, anyway. And what was that thing they said about closing off one sense and letting the others take over? Maybe she was doing that. It was kind of kinky, maybe. That was a funny thought – this was probably her limit in that respect. Her life was weird enough as it was; sex ought to be normal.

The hands paused for just a moment, and he leaned down to touch his nose to her neck. It tickled.

“Yes, Norma?”

She couldn’t take it anymore. She rolled over, pressing their noses together.

“Man of hidden talents,” she told him, “But maybe we ought to do something that’s a little more… Hands on. For both of us?”

“And what could you possibly mean by that?” Alex asked, a curious look on his face. “Being around you is never boring, you know that? It’s probably going to lead me into an early grave… but… maybe I’ve decided I don’t care.”

Norma shifted up and sat on the massage chair.

“Maybe I should give you a massage instead,” she suggested. “I mean, I don’t know anything fancy… But I’m sure I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“I’d like to see them all… And anything else you have under your sleeve.”

A blush rose to Norma’s cheeks.

“You don’t have to stick to just under the sleeve, you know.” She shut her eyes and counted to ten – she wasn’t sure that this night would be relaxing, exactly – but she knew it would be a night to remember.


End file.
